Friends
by Cute cupcake
Summary: Everything happens in life for a reason. Sometimes, its mere purpose it to make people come right across each other and have involvement in each others' life. This involvement can spark love, hatred or friendship among them. So, what will happen when a certain situation will make some strangers come in the path of each other and have them involved very deeply with one another?
1. Chapter 1

**So, People, I'm finally back and I'm immensely sorry. I promised you guys that I will finish my stories and I will but I've been extremely busy in the past few months. I've been busy with tests, exams and then some more tests. This summer was not a vacation for me. I'm very sorry and I know I must have lost so many of my readers now but if you guys read this please do inform to my other readers that I'm back and I'll try to make up for my absence and for all those chapters that you guys waited for so eagerly.**

 **Cupcakes, I missed you all and I missed writing, so forgive me and accept this new story as a sorry. I hope guys love it and find it worth reading. I've a minor writer's block due to being out of practice for so long but I'll come back on my track soon.**

 **Do review, Follow and fav.**

 **P.S Don't hate me.**

 **With Love, kisses and hugs for all of my cupcakes.**

 **-CuteCupcake.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"Veronica!" A magenta haired girl chided as her blue-violet eyes rested on the almost uncovered thighs of her sister. "You can't go to Red Fountain wearing these thongs." She announced, chiding her twin with the erection of her pointer finger and shaking of head. Her eyes glared just like her mother's. She took her waist-length long hair in her hands and turned around to tie them up in a loose bun, thinking that her sister would listen to her but she was in some other mood.

Veronica threw her hands up in the air and transformed her eyes into narrow slits, so that her blue-violet orbs almost disappeared behind her eye lids."Don't try to become my mom, Allison." She told her in a vivid tone and averted her attention away from her to tie her long raven hair in the same manner as Allison had done a few seconds ago.

They both were wearing similar styled tank tops but in different colors. One had matched them with jean shorts that merely covered her thighs and other matched with faded skinny jeans. They were identical twins but had different hair color along with completely contrasting personalities. Allison a mild feminist and Veronica had a mixture of stubborn and sweet nature.

"Asher will kill you." Allison warned her in a dangerous tone and tried to remind her of the drama that had occurred last time when she had worn such shorts. Veronica rolled her colored eyes and plopped down on her bed to put on shoes. "And he need to stop acting like my father. I've to alive parents who won't even give a shit about what I wear."

Allison opened her mouth to retort but Veronica raised her hand to shut her up. She had a severe disliking for tussles. Allison complied by closing her mouth. She collected her phone from the bed and darted outside. Veronica was no doubt a stubborn soul but she didn't like to speak much and arguing was just very much against her nature. She wasn't the exact replica of her father but took many traits from him. She was confident in everything she did but wasn't a show off.

Allison was bold and confident as well but kept no control over her tongue. She talked until ears hurt. She had much affinity for the fact that a woman should have the strength and courage to carry out her tasks herself. She had an approachable persona. She inherited a blend of traits from her parents but the talkative nature was always an answered question. Her parents always said that it was a dark mystery.

"Ver, hurry up or else we won't be able to meet Asher." Allison hollered, as her sister walked out of their room. "It's been months since we last met him and I miss him a lot."

Veronica nodded. "Me too. He rare-...Hey! What was that?" Veronica was in the middle of her sentence when severe shouting from outside hit her super sensitive ears.

"High school drama on the first day on the very first day. Amazing." Allison clapped her hands with fake enthusiasm and swiftly walked along her sister outside their dorm to see what was going on.

The sound was coming from a very long distance from their dorms, probably from outside the gates of Alfea as the sisters had estimated. So, they sped up to see who it was and whether they needed to stop the drama or leave it on its own.

* * *

"Shut up, Glitters." A tan skinned girl snarled as she got in the face of tall guy whose skin tone was somewhat lighter than the girl. Her large emerald orbs manifested the fire in her soul and her body was bent in such a manner like she was about to launch herself at him. She was shorter than him but her fierceness was quite large to scare the living day lights out of someone but the guy seemed unfazed by the ferocious girl that was standing in front of him.

He blinked his hazel orbs multiple times at her and then a lopsided grin graced his face. "Oh, Struck a nerve?"

The green eyed fairy narrowed her eyes but then something came up to her gradually dimming mind and a laugh burst out of her slender body frame. She tiptoed, throwing her brown waterfall behind her and inched closer to his face, moving right past his cheek and halted her lips just next to his ear. Then in a light whisper she conveyed her message to him. "Do I need to remind you of the response that I gave you last time for this question."

As she started withdrawing her body away from his, the smile grew wider on her face and at the same time smirk of the blonde haired guy dropped and anger flared up his eyes. She had got under his skin quite smoothly and now she was waiting for him to burst. The response came as fast as the blink of an eye and now he was grasping her left upper arm in his hand and held her very closely to himself. The grip was not quite tight but his tone and it was enough to forewarn her that she was crossing the limit. He thought that he had scared her because he felt her body losing rigidness under his touch, but he was wrong. Because after not more than a second history had repeated itself for them and she had slapped him square on the same spot where she slapped last time.

"Touch me one more time like that and you won't have arms in your framework." She said in a low voice and at the same time the twin girls approached them gaping.

The blonde haired guy growled and almost lunged at her but somehow refrained himself from doing so and after giving a brief glance to hastily running girls in their direction, spun on his heels and charged away from the spot. He muttered colorful words under his breath all the way until he was out of the grounds of Alfea. The green eyed girl stood watching at his back as her hands kept folded under her chest and her eyes moved away from him his back when the twins had reached to her. She was a bit in daze as she had not expected him to move away without giving any reaction.

"Why didn't he slap you back, Lea?"As soon as Allison approached her, she took her by her arm and gave her a jerk so that she could see her face and manifest the disapproval in her eyes. "You can't hit someone like that."

Lea, the feisty young girl, focused her attention on Allison and smiled at her. It unnerved Allison. "He deserved the slap, Allison. I'm not a fool to slap any random person I see on my way. Do I look like a stray dog to you?"

Veronica pondered as Allison and Lea argued over the scene. She had seen the guy somewhere and she geared her mind to remember where had she met him. In a matter of few seconds, her mind had lit up and she spoke up. "As much as I hate to admit it, but Lea is right. He deserved the slap."

Allison and Lea fell quiet and tilted their heads in their direction. Veronica was raising her hand and comprehending her meaning, Lea raised her hand and high-fived her. "Theodore." Lea laughed.

"The prince of Solaria." Veronica mirrored her laugh.

Allison threw her hands up in the air. "Did you just slap the prince of Solaria?" Allison couldn't believe their words. She was bewildered, utterly confused as well. "Why would you hit a crowned prince of such a known realm as Solaria?"

Lea arched a brow at her. "Prince or not a guy should know how to respect a girl."

Allison shook her head. She was still not ready to accept that he deserved her slap. "Still the slap was unnecessary."

That unnerved Lea. "Because he's a prince?"

Allison shook her head. Veronica broke into their conversation to shut cease their argument. "Allison, Lea and I will explain to you the whole situation and then you can judge with all your heart. Okay?"

Allison nodded as Lea noticed them being ready to go to somewhere. "You guys going somewhere?"

She was now rolling her own hair in a rough bun and some of the loose strands came out to fell about her face. She was wearing an off the shoulder top and shorts that covered more skin than Veronica's. Lea was the exact opposite of her parents. She was loud, talkative and bold. Her personality resembled much with Veronica's, but the talkative nature was the only contrast in them. She was as much confident in her skin as was Veronica. Although, they were much like each other, Lea was much closer friend of Allison.

Allison, Lea and Veronica became friends when their mothers accidentally met each other a few months back. Lea's mother invited their mother to her realm and they told the young girls about their friendship when they were in Alfea. Lea was ready to take admission in Linphea college for fairies but Veronica and Allison's mother convinced her to join Alfea so she could experience what her mother had experienced. Lea was easily convinced and then the girls met on several occasion. Allison and Lea became close in just a few months but Veronica and she couldn't become much close due to Lea's talkative and Veronica's silent nature, still they were good friends.

"Red Fountain." Allison replied, ushering her to join them as she started walking.

Lea face- palmed. "Before getting into this tussle I was going to meet my brother. He would be so mad now."

Veronica and Allison were surprised. "You have a brother?" Allison voiced their surprise. In such a long period of months, they had never heard or even seen her brother while Lea had met Asher had multiple times. Asher even admired her and considered her his third sister.

Lea laughed. "Yes. He's never at home that's why you didn't know about him."

Allison erected her hands in the air. "Okay, so now let's focus on what happened earlier."

So, as they trod toward the specialists school for males, Lea explained the whole thing to her and Veronica verified her words.

* * *

"Oh God! I'm on my way to Alfea." A blonde haired girl shrieked as she heard the words that the person on the line had uttered. Disconnecting the call, she rubbed a hand over her tired eyes and straightened up. She had to get ready to reach Magix.

She closed the lids on her dark brown orbs and took in a deep breath before standing up and calling out for her maid. A middle aged woman entered the room, gathering her hands in front of her. "Princess Kaya."

At any other time Princess Kaya would've lectured her for calling her princess but now was not any regular time and she had to everything fast. "Paige, is Rhea home?"

Rhea was the elder sister of Princess Kaya, the crowned Princess of Solaria and first in line to the throne. Rhea was a sophomore in Alfea while Kaya had just started as Freshmen in Solarian Princess school. Unlike her sister, she barely went out of the grounds of her realm and mostly tried to stayed indoors. She had a calm and shy persona; the holder of very soft heart and kind nature.

"Princess Rhea left for Alfea in the morning." Paige answered, rather intrigued. Paige had been with Kaya since her childhood and knew almost everything about her. So looking at her now, she could clearly see the signs of worry on her face. "Is something wrong, Princess?" Paige questioned as she walked behind her and tied the strands on the sides of her hair into twists, letting the rest of her hair to fall down in loose curls and conceal her hips.

"No." Kaya shook her head and offered her a small smile. Paige persisted. She knew something was off. Kaya stood up from in front of the mirror and walked to her bed to pick up her phone. "I'm going to Alfea, Paige. Rhea need to give a very long explanation."

Paige nodded and watched as Kaya threw her ring of solaria in the air and as soon as the scepter appeared, she opened a portal to Alfea and was soon vanished behind it. Paige shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't her habit to put her nose into every matter.

As soon as the princess of Solaria landed in Alfea, she dashed to find her sister. She was aware of the dorm of her sister and made a quick way to it. The matter at her hands was serious and it needed to be solved hastily. The dorm came in her sight and soon she was knocking on the door. Fortunately, the door was opened by Rhea herself.

Rhea had blonde hair as well but light green eyes unlike her other siblings. She inherited them from their grand-mother but in most part of her attitude and nature she was just like the Queen of Solaria, her mother. The love for shopping was rather more heightened in her but usually she kept herself away from the limelight , using that charm only occasionally. The sisters had same loose curls in their hair but Rhea mostly kept them till her shoulders. The other similarity in the sisters and dissimilarity with their mother was the soft voices of them. No matter how loud they talked it always came out soft.

"Kaya?" Rhea questioned, her voice laced with both astonishment and concern.

Kaya was about to answer her unasked questions but an old aged woman sprinted toward them and signaled for them to follow her as entered the dorm of Rhea.

Rhea edged near to the old woman and looked at her questioningly. "Mrs. Griselda, is something wrong." She was now heavily concerned because Kaya was about to burst into tears now and Mrs. Griselda carried crease lines on her forehead.

Mrs. Griselda gave her head a single nod. "The King and Queen of Solaria have been kidnapped."

Rhea who was already clutching on her left arm were tightly, yelped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. "What? Why?...How?" She was trembling with fear now and her face had gone pale like she was sickk. Kaya reached for her sister and engulfed her in a strong hug. She soothed her sister by rubbing her palm on her back and used her magic to calm down her nerves. In a matter of seconds, Rhea had calmed down to a sane level and now she was sitting on the edge of the common room couch.

Mrs. Griselda, who was impressed by the scene occurred in front of her, came out of her daze when Rhea and Kaya started asking questions about the current situation. "Everything will be explained. Come to Mrs. Faragonda's office with me."

The sisters followed Mrs. Griselda to her office and were soon shocked by the scene unfolded in front of them. The room was filled with many other teenager specialists and fairies because all of their parents had been kidnapped as well.

"Umm, what the hell is going on?" Rhea whispered to her sister as they became the center of attention. She thought it would be kept confidential that the King and Queen of Solaria had been kidnapped.

While Kaya could only find one familiar face in this crowd of teenagers, Rhea could find many. Grace, the Princess of Andros and her new roommate was among them. They haven't been officially introduced and knew each other only by face. Then she saw the three freshmen dorm mates. Two of them were sisters from Melody while the third one was a fairy from Linphea. Grace was a sophomore just like her but they had different dorms.

This year very strange thing happened with the Alfean fairies. First, never in the history of Alfea had a freshmen fairy shared a room with a sophomore or junior and never in history a sophomore shared room with a Junior. Second, the room assigned to a fairy was for whole three years but this year rooms were shuffled and all the fairies of Alfea were very displeased. They even protested, but a single stern look from Mrs. Griselda hushed them down.

Lastly, Rhea's eyes rested on the juniors from Red Fountain. She immediately lowered her eyes because among them was her ex-boyfriend. She suddenly felt queasy standing there. Kaya brought her to reality by tugging at her hand and leading her to the place where a certain specialist was standing in isolation, away from the rest of crowd. The guy trained his attention on them when he felt that someone was coming his way. He looked at them and became more confused. Now the seriousness of the situation sunk in and he became aware of his surroundings more. Actually, he was still astound and hadn't overcome the shock yet.

"What's going on?" The blonde guy questioned his sisters. The specialists had been called in utter emergency to Alfea. Initially, they carried the idea in their minds that it was a mission to make the introduction of Red Fountain missions to newbies by sending them along the sophomores and juniors, but as soon as they came here, they realized something big was up. Headmistress Faragonda had made them wait and had sent out Mrs. Griselda to call for some fairies from their dorms or wherever they were. Surprisingly, most of the specialists knew those fairies. But, what surprised him the most was that a certain fairy was very friendly with one of the junior specialists. The one who seemed to stay away from people.

Faragonda entered the room with a reddish-orange haired girl in tow. Her hair were bouncing behind her in a high and medium sized ponytail while tears constantly concealed her cyan eyes and leaked out through the barrier of her eyes. She had normal height just like the rest of the girls and almost as slender as them. However, she was the only girl in the room who wore glasses, besides the two old women. Large and round. They made her appear very attractive not nerdy as most people look when they wear glasses. The girl rushed toward two specialists from Red Fountain and started crying hysterically. This surprised everyone in the room and they were now more confused than ever.

The older of the two boys who had deep sky blue eyes and reddish-orange hair growled in exasperation. "Mrs. Faragonda, with all due respect, can you please tell me why my sister is crying so hysterically and why all of us have been called to your office?"

He was answered by a girl who had just entered the room. Her pink hair reached her shoulders in a neat straight manner and she had tucked on side of her locks behind her ear. Her hazel eyes were heavy with worry and tiredness but the composure of her body told her condition otherwise. She rubbed a hand over her pale head and sighed. "With all due respect, Prince Alexander of Eraklyon,"She addressed him and continued to answer. "all of our parents have been kidnapped."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. To my silent readers, please, come out of your hideouts. I got plenty of reads on my first chapter but there were so few reviews. I want your reviews to know what you guys thought about the chapter. I saw many Pakistani readers and a few Indian readers as well. You guys should show yourselves too. Those guys who read, reviewed, followed and faved, thank you to all. I hope to see more reviews in this chapter.**

 **MayLeaf2001 Hey, thanks for commenting. I can make the list but it'll make it plain and uninteresting. I'll kind of feel immature that way, but if you're having much problem understanding the characters' appearance, I'll send you a PM of the characters.**

 **Rucabear Thank you so much and the idea of Skylar's glasses was very spontaneous.**

 **Sailorsedna052 Thank you.**

 **Anonymousnette Aha! Here's a new chapter.**

 **P.S my sole purpose to point out Pakistani and Indian readers it that they usually remain hidden and I want them to come out like you guys.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I love all of my butterflies, my readers.**

 **DO REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAV.**

 **-CUTE CUPCAKE ^.^**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Three broad, muscular and tall specialists marched towards central courtyard of Alfea, where many teenagers were awaiting their arrival. They had been sent to Red Fountain to inform the authorities of their school about the mission and get a ship from Red fountain for this purpose. It had taken them very little time to discuss the matter with Headmistress Faragonda and now they were almost ready to take off for the operation.

"How come we never knew about the winx club?" One of the teenager wondered as the neared the grassy area of the institute and the sight of teenager group appeared before them. This guy who had voiced his thought had dark blue hair and blue eyes. His hair came in big waves, bouncing above his head and by looking from side view they appeared in water waves.

At the same time, a girl having long locks of brown curls and cerulean eyes, approached them from behind and walked around to stand in front of them. They halted their tread. She had tanned skin like her father. Removing a strand of hair from her flawless face, she offered him a no shit, sherlock look. "Because you barely pay attention, Asher." While the two other guys, who were twins, snickered at her comment, the girl continued to speak. "I knew for a while now."

Asher rolled his eyes at her before giving a dark look to the twins and then trained his attention back on her. "And where did I fail to pay attention, Princess Grace?"

Grace opened her mouth to reply and unnerve him more, but one of the twins beat her to it. His teal eyes were full of mischievousness and his brown-orange hair, which were long on the front but pushed back to defy gravity, made him appear more witty. However, he was included among those guys who were immensely admired by the Alfean fairies. "Everywhere, Asher, everywhere."

The other twin jabbed him in his ribs with his elbow and glared at him. He shared the same hair color with his brother but different eye color; that he shared with his sister. They had styled their hair in the same manner. At the same time, a person had moved past them, who had come into the view of Grace and him. Fortunately, Asher had not seen the person and had sped off in the direction of the group of people. Grace constantly glared at him while his teal eyed twin snaked an arm around his neck and slightly tightened his hold. "Ryan, will you ever look around before speaking just for one single time? One single time?"

Ryan stared at them and finally spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "What did I do now?" He feigned innocence. He knew what he meant between the lines.

Grace diverted her attention to the other twin. "Care to enlighten him, Liam?"

Liam nodded and looked at his brother. "She passed by when you talked shit."

Ryan terminated his next step and ran a hand through his hair as his mouth transformed into an 'O' in embarrassment. Grace and Liam left him with his emotions and jumped to follow Asher who had now disappeared into people. As they followed his path, they discussed how Asher was going to behave as she was among the children of Winx club and Ryan had just scratched his wounds. It was going to be exceedingly worrisome, as they had concluded.

Ryan, Asher and Liam were juniors from Red Fountain. Ryan and Liam were from Zenith while Asher was from Melody. They hadn't met and instantly became friends. They didn't even know one another until the mid of their sophomore year. They rarely shared any class in their first year at Red Fountain. In second year, they shared most of their classes but still never struggled to know each other. Actually, Grace was the reason of their meeting and development of bond among them. One Saturday night, in one of the clubs of Magix, a very pissed off and slightly buzzed princess was mourning loudly over the difficult life of royalty and how helpless, tiresome and restless it made her. She was in the middle of her freshmen year at Alfea and was struggling very hard to manage her duties and school together.

She was soon spotted by a person who was also very pissed at royalty and so had decided to join the girl in her criticism. They both mourned, cursed and then laughed at the pathetic royals. Two aimlessly wandering brothers discovered these teenagers and found them very interesting. They immediately made themselves comfortable with them and then got very high, forgetting about every sorrow of their lives. The very next morning, they all woke up to find that they had crashed in the club and after introducing themselves to one another they sat there for a very long time laughing before departing for their respective schools. So, Grace was the reason of friendship among them and they had become good friends ever since. However, they never got to meet the person over whom Asher mourned and only knew her by face and name. This year Grace was sharing her room with her and she still hadn't told Asher about it.

* * *

"Hey, Zachary right?" A guy possessing cyan eyes and blonde hair questioned as he neared a guy who was sitting by the tree and running his fingers constantly on the phone. The guy stopped his action and stood up as soon as he noticed who had addressed him. This guy had blue locks and emerald eyes with hints of blue in the corners. His eyes were startling but attractive and they had startled the blonde guy as well but he seemed to recover really quickly.

"Prince Ezekiel," Zachary said, and as soon as he launched the words, A sour look spread across Ezekiel's face and he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. He hated it when people gave him more respect than he deserved.

Zachary quickly realizing his mistake, rephrased. "Sorry, Ezekiel." Ezekiel this time offered him a small smile and patted his shoulder. "Respect someone when you them. You've to call me Prince Ezekiel only when you're in my realm. Otherwise, I'm just Ezekiel."

Zachary nodded after a chuckle. "So, how do you know me?" He was very curious about the fact.

Ezekiel lifted his shoulders and then dropped them while a lopsided smile hung on his lips. He had seen him with a very interesting person last evening. "Well, I saw you with a very well known witch of Cloud Tower yesterday."

Zachary rolled his eyes and then ran a hand through his locks, gathering a handful in his hand. "Oh, tell me about it." He left his hair and they fell about his head and few strands came down to cover slightly his one eye. Ezekiel had longer hair than Zachary and his one eye was completely disappeared behind his hair.

The tittering of a third person captured their attention and they turned their heads to glance at him. They were joined by the elder brother of Ezekiel, the crowned prince of Eraklyon. "Ah, poor boy. Laurel is just so into you."

Zachary sighed, chucking his phone at Alexander. "Look at this now." Alexander smirked as he scanned the screen of Zachary's phone while Ezekiel gaped at the screen and then stared at Zachary, he couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"Is she crazy?" Ezekiel now sympathized with Zachary.

Zachary motioned with his hands that he was helpless. Alexander returned him his phone and replied to his younger brother. "She's a psychopath. She is crazy about his eyes."

Alexander had deep sky blue eyes and reddish brown hair which he styled in such a manner that they always remained in air. They were short on the sides and very heavy on the front. He and Zachary were sophomores, and Ezekiel was a freshmen who had just joined Red Fountain. Alexander and Zachary were roommates since their first year and had been friends since the very first day.

On their first day, they had decided to go to Magix city in order to get away from the wrath of Codatorta which had been unleashed because of the stupidity of Alexander and Zachary. They were trying to lit the candle in Codatorta's office as he had ordered them but accidentally they had put his whole office on fire. As it had been an accident, Saladin spared them but Codatorta hated them since that day. They were always on his hit list and were occasionally given detentions for no reason. Actually, most of the school was given detentions for no reason. On that particular day, a certain witch became so obsessed with Zachary's eyes and started following him wherever he went. Initially, he thought it was merely coincidence, but one day she approached him and started gushing over his eyes. Then she became obsessed with his overall personality.

She was one of the known witches of Cloud Tower as she was the grand-daughter of Cloud Tower headmistress. Because of her popularity, many witches were aware of Zachary and he was always in trouble with the witches. Alexander was his knight in the shining armor, always coming at his rescue. On the other hand, Zachary always kept him away from trouble with Codatorta. No one could estimate the hatred that surfaced in the eyes of Codatorta when he saw Alexander.

Ezekiel knew much about the Linphean specialist because he was the only person that Alexander liked to talk about. Ezekiel had gone to see Zachary and his brother but had found only Zachary and the popular witch with him. Ezekiel didn't like to interfere in other's matter but it was an exceptional case. Alexander had given him some details regarding his friend and that witch, and so Ezekiel was quite intrigued to meet him and by chance he had seen him and Laurel together.

"Let's just find our parents first and then we'll get a permanent solution to your problem." Alexander patted his shoulder and then told him that they were ready to take off for the mission.

* * *

"Can you try to track your parents, Jackson?" Caroline, the pink haired girl, blew out some air as she was becoming restless with no further leads on their hands. They had been on the ship for about an hour and now had no idea where they should go.

Caroline was an intelligent fairy with an IQ level of 150. Her mind was quite receptive and she came up with strategies and ideas very easily but when it came to her parents, her mind had gone almost numb. She had never been in such a situation before and this new experience had made her to lose her senses with a very low level of difficulty. Unlike most of the girls on the ship, she was the most silent. This was against her usual personality because she liked to reveal her ideas and thus liked to talk with everyone. She didn't speak as much as Allison but she talked enough like a normal person would do. The presence of her brothers couldn't provide her sufficient calmness and not matter how hard they tried they couldn't pacify her to a normal extent. They hadn't seen their sister in such a condition before and were worried about her. When one of the brother was away, the other tried to calm her down but it was all useless because she was becoming more distressed by the passing second.

Caroline had then suddenly turned to the wizard, who was also the Prince of Andros. He had cerulean eyes just like his elder sister but his hair was of entirely different color. He had light blonde hair resting in curls over his head. He and his sister shared the same skin color. He was a freshmen wizard and the questioning party was also a freshmen.

The wizard shook his head and leaned back in his chair in distress. "I just started practicing, my magic is not that strong."

Everyone on the ship sulked and sat down silently to look for another way. Even the seniors were out of ideas for the mission. Then suddenly one of the non-Alfean fairies, Skylar clapped her hands together. "A nature fairy has stronger tracking power. Is anyone of you a nature fairy?" She had recovered much from the trauma and being with her brothers had helped her much to overcome her emotions.

Skylar was an emotionally stable girl and such kind of situations didn't her affect her much, but this time she was so much emotionally wrecked that she started crying instantly when she heard that her parents had been kidnapped. On some other day, she would've waved the news off as another rumor but this time she couldn't bring herself to believe it. She had immediately come to Magix and gone to Mrs. Faragonda.

Lea nodded her head, then suddenly something came up to her mind that made her disappointed. "I'm but I need to be close to nature for tracking."

Theo was surprised to hear that the green eyed girl was a nature fairy. "Well, I'm surprised."He whispered in an utterly low tone but Ezekiel managed to hear him and snickered. They had met last night and were introduced as roommates. Today, when the Solarian prince returned to his room in shocked condition, the prince of Eraklyon easily picked up the fact that he had been put into that condition by a girl. Then the Prince of Solaria spilled to him that a Linphean fairy had slapped him twice and he had a great urge to take revenge on her. The Prince had never hated someone so much in his entire life. She had misunderstood and slapped him twice and he was not ready to let go of the matter that easily.

"Rhea, why don't you try?" Theo asked his sister, as he left the control panel and spun around on his chair to address her.

Rhea shrugged her shoulders and then signaled her sister to accompany her, however, she was not much keen over the idea. Both sisters sat down on the metallic bottom of the ship and then linked their hands together. Their hands started glowing together and light started to gradually spread in the whole aircraft. Kaya hand glowed pale yellow while Rhea's hand glowed a very bright shade of yellow. They utilized their Solarian rings to locate their parents. All of a sudden, the link broke off and their hands fell about them. Everyone who watched them in awe before now looked at them in despair. Rhea frowned. She was already in much awkward condition and this failure had made her position more uneasy.

Asher rolled his eyes. "Royalty can only rest and command. Being useful is not their style." He spoke loud enough for many of the people to hear and Rhea was among them. Her head lowered more and she closed her eyes to cease any kind of emotion to come out of her eyes. Allison and Veronica looked at each other with uneasiness because Asher never made such comments. Lea was purely bewildered because she never took him for such kind of person.

While many of the royal people in the room were about to lunge at Asher besides Grace and Jackson, Kaya looked at Asher with tender eyes and offered him a small smile. "You might be over stressed, Asher. We tried but their was some kind of hindrance that blocked our magic. You should rest a little." She told him very tenderly and then turned her attention to Rhea. The way she spoke, many people believed her opinion and suggested Asher to go and rest. He admitted that he was tired and went out of there.

Rhea clicked her fingers together and sat up straight promptly. She had a new idea in her mind. "Witch magic. Their magic does the strongest tracking. Do anyone know such witch?"

The twins of Melody spoke together. "Annabelle!"

Everyone turned to look at them. Allison proceeded to explain. "She graduated from Cloud Tower last year."

Liam spoke up from his place at the control panel. "Okay, so can you guys contact her?" This made the twins to look at each other. She used to live in Melody but after graduation she had gone to live on another realm. They were hopeless again."

Lea massaged her head like she was in pain. "Now we need someone from Cloud Tower who can give us any information about Annabelle."

Grace jumped in. "But, why would a witch help us?"

Ezekiel perked up at this and trained his attention on Zachary. Alexander also tilted his head in his direction, a smirk slowly formed at his lips. He knew exactly the reason why a witch would help them. A particular Linphean specialist would ask the granddaughter of Cloud Tower Headmistress on date.

* * *

"No! Not a chance." Zachary glared at Alexander. He was asking him to do a thing, he dreaded the most.

From the past half hour, Alexander had been convincing Zachary to contact Laurel but he won't budge. Liam, Ryan, Theo and Ezekiel initially watched as Alexander tried to persuade him but then they got themselves involved, eventually giving up and leaving Alexander alone to work. Even Lea gave up after convincing him for ten minutes. The rest of the girls only watched and sometimes remarked how stubborn Zachary was being. They were eventually impressed that how headstrong he was.

Lea stood up finally and walked up to his brother. She patted Alexander on his shoulder. He understanding her, gave her space. She placed a hand on the arms of his seat and dropped her face some inches below, make the siblings eyes at one level. "Zach, Rose is gone, too, and let me tell you one thing if anything happened to her, I will always consider you guilty." And as Lea said that, Zachary launched himself to his feet.

All of the guys turned to look at Lea and then Alexander started clapping. The rest of the teenagers joined in except Theo, who spun his seat back towards the control panel. He had better things to do than clap for green-eyed fairy. Lea bent her upper body forward, gave her body a nod and then stood up.

Zachary rolled his eyes. "Alec, we'll talk about this later." He warned him before placing his phone next to his ear and moving to a more silent location. The new cells that Magix provided could contact anywhere. Alexander snorted and took his seat back on the panel.

"He doesn't seem so scary." Theo remarked.

Alexander laughed. "Oh, he's not. It's just his style to say that get ready for my one hour useless lecture. I'll just put on my ear plugs and sit beside him."

Lea pouted. "Only if I had gotten such an idea."

"A brain is necessary for it." Theo snarled as he put on headphones over his head. He knew that his comment wasn't going unanswered, so he created a situation where she would keep her mouth shut.

Veronica and Allison chuckled, while Lea huffed and leaned back against the metal of the ship. Rhea remained lost in her own little world and Grace kept her attention focused on her. Only Kaya decided to chide his brother. She clicked her fingers and his headphones disappeared. "Theo," she said disapprovingly, but his brother only smiled at her and put his headphones back on his head.

Allison and Veronica grinned at her. "You are so innocent, Princess Kaya." Veronica praised her. Kaya giggled.

Lea shook her head at her. "That's not how you chide someone." Kaya nodded her head. "I know, but he won't do that again."

"Only in front of you, Kaya. You just trust him too much." Rhea stroked her sister's cheek. "Why don't you go calm, Caroline. I think she'll start crying now." Rhea said, as her eyes followed the Zenith fairy running out of the main interior of the room.

Liam and Ryan looked at the Princess in hope. They were heavily stressed now. She nodded her head at them and then went after Caroline. Grace found it strange and after contemplating for some time finally decided to speak. "Hi, I'm Princess Grace of Andros."

Liam and Ryan got alerted at this. They didn't turn around but kept their ears on them. Rhea beamed at her. "Princess Rhea of Solaria. You are my roommate, right?" Grace nodded. They didn't meet each other today because Rhea came in the morning and when Rhea had went to her dorm, Grace was out for her jog.

"Yeah, we couldn't meet today. So, what kind of magic do you do?" Grace took it slow. She had to know what kind of person she was by nature.

"The fairy of the shining Sun. You?" Rhea left her resting position to appear more attentive. She appeared quite friendly to Grace. She became more comfortable in her presence. "The fairy of fluid."

Skylar decided to join them because she was feeling sick sitting alone. Lea had decided to sleep while the twins had gone to check on their elder brother. The princess of Eraklyon left her place and went to sit beside Rhea. "Can I join you guys?" She addressed them to catch their attention.

"Of course, Princess Skylar." Grace and Rhea greeted her with grins on their faces. The girls had completely zoned out of their current situation while the boys were struggling for the mission. Actually, the fairies were futile now. They would be needed later.

Skylar waved a hand in the air. "Just Skylar." She turned to Rhea. "I had a question in my mind regarding Kaya? What kind of powers does she possess?" Skylar tried to explain why she asked such question. "I mean they way you sent her to calm Caroline."

Grace tapped her chin. "Yes. Don't you guys share the same powers?"

Rhea moved her head in denial. "She is the fairy of Moon. Like a moon, she charms and calms." She was proud of her sister's power. Grace and Skylar gave an awestruck look because the fairy of moon had become very rare and were rarely found. Some people proposed that it was because of the wars in the magical dimension.

Before they could further indulge themselves into the conversation, Zachary arrived back into the main room with Caroline, the melodian twins, Kaya and Asher in tow. Zachary had asked her Laurel on date and then had made her to look for Anabelle of Melody's info. He felt very guilty for using her like this, but then he thought about Rose and pushed the guilt to the back of his mind. She had sent him the details on his phone after making him promise to not stand her up on the date.

Everyone looked at him eagerly. But, he only looked in the direction of Alexander and glared him. "Got it." Everyone cheered while Zachary was the only person who was dejected.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Taking a deep breath, the young prince of Solaria tried to calm his rising nerves. The melodian fairy was successfully getting under his nerves and was driving him at the verge of exploding. Quite frankly, her mouth was unfiltered and untiring, thought the prince, once again reproaching himself at the thought of pushing her off his wind rider. The thought had been nagging his risen nerves for a while now.

"Theo, do you know—" Allison started once again, making Theo let out a inaudible whimper in ears might start bleeding the following minute.

He was now regretting the moment he had given consent to come along Allison to a realm called _Fantasma_. The home of , Asher was given the task to take his sister there, so she could convince the particular witch for a tracking spell, however his working up temper had caused his sisters to conclude that if he went along there was certain chance of blowing up the whole meeting, because Annabelle was known to have a short temper, too. And it was known among Alfea and Red Fountain quite well that you don't piss off a Cloud Tower witch unless you're armed. Considering the situation, even being armed wasn't going to do a favor.

So, when a certain green-eyed fairy had shouted his name for the replacement, he had readily agreed, subsiding the fact the the fairy never meant good for him. The implication of his decision appeared as soon as he set himself in the air with the big-mouthed fairy behind him. His idea of a light introduction had turned into another stupid decision of his life. No force could stop her chattering mouth now.

"Allison," Theo said, suddenly delighted at the sight of a middle-sized home. "We are here."

She clapped her hands. "Finally."

 _Yeah, finally._ Theo rolled his eyes, stepping off the wind rider. The journey was way more exhausting for him. He could give a silent pat to his shoulder for the achievement he had made. Keeping a close company with Allison for non-stop three hours wasn't an easy task.

Allison fell in step with the grouchy Prince, immediately all serious herself. "Let me do the talking, okay?" She commanded when they stopped in front of the door.

He nodded, though the idea wasn't much appealing to him. Allison knocked on the door and stepped down. He quirked a brow before looking ahead of him. His question was answered seconds later when the door swung open and hit him square in the face. Stumbling on his feet, he fell backward pulling Allison along him to the ground. Dust flew about them, as they lie sprawled there, heads positioned to gaze at the dark sky.

A gasping young lady darted out of her house. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Her rasped voice alerted their dazed minds. Theo and Allison now struggled to their feets while the girl stood watching them, hands clasped on mouth.

"Very princely." Remarked Allison. She dusted away the dirt on her clothes.

Theo grumbled, soothing his reddened forhead.

The girl was now intently gazing at the teenagers. Her eyes focused on the melodian fairy as her gears rotated to remember that particular face. The face was familiar to her, yet she was unable to pin it.

"Doors are supposed to open inside." Theo complained and then huffed at the response of Allison.

"But, this is Annabelle we're talking about."

The voice clicked something in Anabelle's voice and then she was launching herself at the poor fairy. "Allison, it's been a very long time."

* * *

"Do you think she will be convinced?"

The group of teenagers sighed at the umpteenth question thrown their way by the Zenithian fairy. The magic casted by Kaya upon Caroline had weared off and the consequences were not quite pleasing.

Rhea reached to touch her arm. "Certainly. Veronica said they're good friends."

Veronica nodded, verifying her words. However, they were not sufficient to deliver her peace. She leaned in the arms of Ryan and closed her eyes. Her physical strength was weakening and the impending headache was also an addition to her already distressed state. She needed to locate her parents as soon as possible.

Rhea averted her eyes from Caroline to Veronica. "Aren't they supposed to be back by now?" She mouthed.

Her question made Veronica grimace. The thought of Allison and Annabelle's non-stop chatter flashed before her eyes. Clearly, the witch wasn't a moderate speaker herself. The sole reason Veronica didn't volunteer to accompany her twin to Fantasma. Veronica could never put up with them for more than ten minutes and usually when her mom urged her to go along her sister, she would sneak out. Now looking at Rhea, she remembered his brother and silently sympathized with him.

"They won't be long if Theo possesses the qualities of a true Prince."

Rhea giggled despite her inner restlessness. Asher walked on in at the same time and the feeble smile was vaporized, too. She was a little comfortable with him being not in the same room as him, but now his presence was developing a sudden nausea inside her.

Asher, Zachary and Kaya were the only ones out of the main area of the ship, and Allison and Theo at Annabelle's. The rest of them clogged the main area. While Ezekiel, Liam and Alec managed the control of ship, Ryan was left to sit beside his sister. Lea and Grace were fast asleep in their seats. It appeared surprising to many because the position was awkward and the condition was restless. But, they left it soon realising that it shouldn't matter to them as they were visibly not bothered themselves. Rhea, Skylar and Veronica sat beside each other in silence occasionally talking for a moment so and then reconstructed their silence. Something peaceful in a moment like this was a blessing.

Zachary had taken along his senior to inspect their crafts and make sure the everything was prefect if needed. Theo and Allison had gone for the purpose of bringing them news, provided Annabelle succeeded in the given task. The spell cast by Kaya upon Caroline proved very taxing for her. Thus, putting her into a drowsy state. She was still a freshmen fairy and Caroline was depressed to a level that consumed a lot of her energy. So, right now she was resting away.

"Ver," Asher addressed, approaching her. "I checked with the nanny. Con's gone, too." His expression failed to conceal the panic rushing inside him.

Veronica slumped back in her seat, her head angled to peer at his brother. The thought of her younger brother had completely eluded her mind. Anxiety and guilt had hit simultaneously. The pain was undescribable.

Rhea gasped, touching Veronica's arm to convey pity. She knew all too well Connor. Her sudden outburst of emotion intrigued both Skylar and Veronica. Asher, however, muttered something under his breath and stomped off. His mood swings were another topic of discussion for the twin fairies. The grumpy mood of their brother wasn't something new, but interval was astonishingly very small.

While Veronica decided to follow his brother, Skylar gave her full attention to the sulking princess. " You guys are evidently failing miserably at the attempt to mask your emotions." She whispered.

Rhea, lost in her own little world, was left startled by her words. "What do you mean?" She eyed the other princess skeptically. Her eyes glistened behind her large frames.

Skylar shrugged. "Well, your guilt-stricken face and his blazing eyes are very self-explanatory."

"Uhhh...I think I should go check up on Kaya."

If the embarrasment of showing up such emotions in front of Asher wasn't enough, Skylar had done the work of additional fuel to her condition. She swiftly jumped out of her seat and walked out of there.

Skylar sighed at her poor condition. Her own mind reeled to the wounding memories, buried deep inside her heart. The scars were fresh, but distinctly she proved to hide away her emotions better than the Solarian princess.

"Hey sisso, what up?" Ezekiel's deep voice cut her out of grueling thoughts.

She smiled up at her brother, who was now settling down next to her, a frown painted across his masculine features. He snaked an arm around her shoulders and gave a squeeze, knowingly. "Mom and Dad are going to be fine, Skylar."

"I know."

His frown deepened and in the moment Skylar recognized the familiar look of her father in his face. Tears welled up in her eyes. Maybe, she wasn't as successful as she was claiming. Ezekiel rubbed her arm, as she fiercely blinked her eyes to dry the tears. Nobody needed to see her crying. She was a princess and she had to live upto the fact.

Breaking away from his brother's strong grip, she looked him in the eyes. "I just want everything to wind up soon."

"Missing your palace already, Princess." Alexander called from his position before the control panel. Skylar darted her eyes to him, her eyes momentarily resting on a certain specialist before answering. "More like the people who actually care about me."

As her brothers whole heartedily chuckled, Liam's spine stiffened up along his muscles. But, he kept his face clear of emotions. Needless to say, the arrival of Allison and Theo was a blessing to his suddenly aching brain.

The teenagers walked in with completely opposing expressions on their face. While Allison was only nanoseconds away from bursting with excitement, Theo rocked a look that expressed immense distress. Now again the whole room was brimming with eager teens and the air had magically thickened around, adding on the special effect. The tedious alarm had done its work to alert the passengers.

Theo sighed at the sight, slumping down on a vacant seat, encouraging Allison to play the speaker. Her favorite thing.

"So," Allison clasped her hands, "let's fly to the _Golden realm._ "

* * *

"But why would you want to go there, Zach?" Alec whined, glancing at his friend for a split second, and returning his eyes back on the road. He was not very keen on the idea of leaving everyone else to go to the Golden realm and being stuck here with his best-friend in Magix. It was completely Zach's plan and he had no part in it. And according to Alec, the trip wasn't quite necessary. Way not important than the opportunity to visit the most beautiful realm in the magical universe and of course, their parents.

"To set some things straight, _Hermano_." Zach offered, without sparing him a glance.

Actually, he was preparing himself to deal with the situation he was going to plunge himself into. His mind was reeling to think of convincing ways and dialogues to use in his conversation. His last card being to allow Alec to take over. However, that was not his intentional approach to bring Alec along. It was just a by chance thought that suddenly lit his mind.

"And why was my presence necessary?"

Zach smirked despite his usual self. "As necessary as my date with Laurel."

He was immensely satisfied when Alec huffed and hunched over in his wind rider. Glad he didn't waste his revenge on the usual lecture. Alec didn't even pretend to hide away his ear plugs during the lectures. Plus, the lecture thing was becoming weary now. Wasting thousands of words on a deaf cow seemed a great level of idiocy.

They halted their riders and stepped in front of one of the huge buildings of Magix. Alec and Zach shared a look before nodding and finally walked inside with long strides. The whole building was bustling with people. This wasn't something new for the specialists. They had been here multiple times on official and personal business. Now they weaved through the frenzied people, looking for a specific face in the crowd of people.

They scanned through the swarm of adults, ignoring all the yelling persons, the females hastily dabbing makeup on their skins and then finally located the person they were looking for. The one who stayed poised even in the rush of situations. The most organized and popular reporter of the Magix News and the one who loved to add fuel to already burning fire.

"There she is," Alec announced, dragging Zach along to a quite area of the main hall where the news reporter was engaged in a soft conversation with someone. One of the many reasons why she was loved.

She broke the conversation when the youngsters approached her and turned around with a twinkle in her eyes. Zach and Alec felt their confidence wavering in front of Megan David, the liveliest reporter in the history of Magix. She shook her hair, reaching over with a smile and pressed a quick kiss on either's cheek. They blushed furiously when she stepped back with a wink.

Alec placed a hand on the side, smiling brightly at the middle-aged yet beautiful lady while Zach was battling with words to come up with.

"My, my. Look who just dropped by! I never imagined you showing up in crisis like this." Megan said, grabbing their arms and pulling them inside her cabin.

Zachary snorted. "Crisis?"

Gone were the infiltrating feelings that the boys were having. Even Alec sobered up now. Charms apart, she had committed a terrible thing this time.

"Why, of course. Your parents are kidnapped!" Megan's large eyes bore into them.

Alec's head bobbed rapidly. "Who says that?"

"Everyone know—"

Zach cut her off in the middle of her sentence. "Because of you." He burst out, surprised at his own confidence and courage.

"What do you mean?" Megan exclaimed. Her skin glowed red in anger.

"Exactly what I said. You created the hype. I never knew you were capable of manipulating a plain information into such a juicy breaking news."

Megan slumped in her chair, colors flying out of her face. But it was not the expression Alec and Zach were expecting. She looked almost... disappointed. They quirked a brow, glancing at each other in astonishment.

An Oscar demanding actress sat before them.

Alec and Zach felt the little of affection left for the woman flying out of the window. The respect they had initially felt for the woman had disappeared long ago when Allison and Theo returned from their trip to Fantasma. Initially, everyone growled at them, screaming that how could they be joking in such a situation. When their parents could be in grave danger, but then Allison pulled out the recording of their conversation with Annabelle and proved that their parents were actually in the Golden realm. The safest realm in the magical universe and another magic free zone.

This being explained, many other questions popped in the mind of the youngsters. Most of their questions could be answered by a simple trip to the Golden realm, but one question still hung around that how did the news flew about? Who spread it around and prepared a whole story for it. That was the moment when something clicked in Zach's mind and he decided to visit Megan David in Magix. The She-devil now revealed. He had asked everyone to go to Golden realm and leave him and Alec behind so that they could figure out some things.

Alec had no desire to drop by and meet with Megan, but Zach was persistent. Truth to be told, Alec wanted this to turn out false. She was his idol and the idea that she was behind this was very crushing. However, right now all his hopes were crushed. Her act of innocence had disclosed the truth. But, still he acted sober. His princely instincts had kicked in.

"Megan David," Alec spoke up breaking the uncomfortable silence that had consumed the room. " Do you know how much danger you have put the whole magical world in?" He rested his palms wide on the mahogany table. Megan gulped as he continued. "Were you in your freaking mind when you claimed that the rulers of three important realms have been kidnapped and the whole company of light is in grave danger?"

Zach and Megan jumped when he slammed his hands on the table. Never had Zachary ever seen his favorite prince fuming like this. He impressively watched his friend criticizing the reporter diva.

"Miss David, for the crime you've committed—" He was cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"Alec..."He raised a hand to silence the shuddering lady.

"Prince Alexander of Eraklyon it is for you, Megan. And let me remind I'm a crowned prince and I can take a legal action against you and your channel on the behalf of all the realms involved in the matter." He said, glancing at Zach for a moment. "However, if you want to avoid that just step out and announce to the magical dimension that it was a big mistake on your part and you take the complete responsibility of it."

With that he opened an arm wide and Megan, taking the cue, staggered out of there scared out of mind. He turned out to face a flabbergasted Zachary. Chuckling he only offered him a wink and then they both hastened out of there.

They had many things on hands right now. One being, meeting up with others and confront some special people.

* * *

 **So, I've to ask now...**

 **1-What do you think is going on between Asher and Rhea?**

 **2-How are the kids going to confront their parents?**

* * *

 **Finally back after many days. Sorry, for not uploading earlier. I had cramps earlier and now I'm done with moving.**

 **My loyal readers, I love you all.**

 **Do leave a REVIEW if you're liking it so far, FOLLOW and FAV, too.**

 **Hugs and kisses.**

 **-CUTECUPCAKE**


End file.
